The Witch and The Witch Slayer
by sane.allen
Summary: KANDA YUU, WITCH SLAYER, HATE WITCHES EVER SINCE HE WAS 8 YEARS OLD. TOGETHER WITH HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND LAVI BOOKMAN AND LENALEE LEE WHO HATES WITCHES AS WELL THEY VENTURED THE WORLD HEADING WEST WHILE SLAYING WITCHES THEY SAW ON THEIR WAY. WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD. BUT WHAT HAPPEN WHEN THEIR LEADER, KANDA FELL IN LOVE WITH A WITCH? READ AND FIND OUT. AU. YULLEN KANDA X ALLEN.
1. Prologue

**THE WITCH AND THE WITCH SLAYER**

**SUMMARIES: KANDA YUU, WITCH SLAYER, HATE WITCHES EVER SINCE HE WAS 8 YEARS OLD. TOGETHER WITH HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND LAVI BOOKMAN AND LENALEE LEE WHO HATES WITCHES AS WELL THEY VENTURED THE WORLD HEADING WEST WHILE SLAYING WITCHES THEY SAW ON THEIR WAY. WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD NOT THAT THEY KNOW OF. BUT WHAT HAPPEN WHEN THEIR LEADER, KANDA FELL IN LOVE WITH A WITCH? READ AND FIND OUT. AU. YULLEN KANDA X ALLEN SLIGHT LAVI X LENALEE.  
**

**WARNING: AU. CURSING, A LITTLE HORRIBLE SCENE.**

"BLAH BLAH."-TALKING

'BLAH BLAH'- THOUGHT

_ITALIC FLASH BACKS_

**"BOLD"** FOR SPELLS

**NOTE: IN THIS STORY THERE WILL BE MALE WITCHES BECAUSE SOMETIMES I SAW IN THE MOVIE THERE ARE FEW OR NO MALE WITCHES.  
**

**RATED T TO BE SAFE BUT IT MIGHT CHANGE ON LATER CHAPTERS I THINK**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EVERYTHING EXCEPT FROM THE PLOT.**

**Prologue**

SWISH! SWISH!

A lady riding at a dead oak branch was flying in the woods always looking behind her back and forth. She had a youthful face, her blond hair waist length flying in her back and wears a sky blue dress.

PANT! PANT! PANT!

At the ground a red haired boy was running chasing the lady. He wore an eye patch on his left eyes only showing one of his emerald eye. He wore a green bandana on his head, tight pants, a white t-shirt and a zipped black leather jacket and black boots. When he saw where the lady is going he stopped and whistled loudly.

SWISH! SWISH!

A few kilometers away from the blond lady there's an olive-haired girl wearing a black skirt an inch high from her knees and a white t-shirt and an open black leather jacket wearing an black boots standing at a tree branch using her left arm to lean at the tree. She heard the whistle and nodded, parting her pink lips took an deep breath and when she saw the blond lady she shout.

"Enbu Kirikaze!"

Then a whirl wind was sent out from her boots and went to the blond lady however the blond lady dodges it and went to the right. The other two smiled and both whistle and the same time. There in front of the lady there was a huge tree where a dark blue haired boy was standing watching the lady with narrowed dark blue eyes wearing the same clothes the red haired boy wear, his long dark blue hair was tie in a ponytail, had a sword on his hand. Then he jumps when the lady was just a meter away from the tree. After his jump, he collides with the lady and they both fall on the ground. They roll on the forest and when they come to a stop the boy was on the top of the lady, legs on the side of her hips straddling her, putting the edge of his sword below her chin. He smirked.

"Don't move, or you'll have your head cut." He said the lady look at him and said.

"Even if I don't move I'll be burn anyway, right?" he didn't answer but the widen smirk he had on his face was enough to the lady to confirm her question.

"Way to go Yuu-chan!" the red haired praises him only to have the tip of the dark blue haired boy sword on his throat.

"What did I tell you about calling me by my name, usagi?" he asks.

"Kanda! Stop that! And Lavi you know well not to call Kanda on his first name!" the olive haired girl stop the dark blue haired boy known as Kanda grunt and lowered his sword and point it back at the blond haired lady who is still laying at the ground. While the red haired name Lavi smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Lenalee." Lavi said while the olive girl Lenalee sighed and they both focus on the blond lady.

"What do you get by killing me?" the blond haired ask.

"Well, if we give you to the villagers, they'll reward us with money; whether you're alive or dead witch." Lavi answered grinning. The lady just looks at them seriously then spoke.

"What you after is just reward then? how pity." Kanda narrowed his eyes as well as the other two.

"Not only for reward witch." Kanda said coldly.

"What else then?" the witch ask again.

"Revenge." They said in unison the witch has her eyes wide then frown.

"Y-YOU IDOIT!" she roared surprising the trio. "DO YOU THINK BY REVENGING WILL BRING YOUR LOVE ONES BACK?!" they just look at her she continued. "AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU THINK BY KILLING MY KIND OF WITCHES WILL STOP THE OTHER WITCHES FROM ATTACKING THE VILLAGES?! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THINGS WORST!" she stopped when Kanda growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about because all of you witches are bad ones."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? SAYING THAT ALL OF US WITCHES ARE BAD ONES!" she shouted.

"I don't see witches before never attacking the villages." Kanda pointed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY WITCH SLAYERS, CARELESSLY KILLING MY KIND OF WITCHES YOU WILL MAKE OUR LORD WEAK AND IF YOU CONTINUE KILLING MY KIND OF WITCHES OUR LORD CAN'T STOP THE-!" She stops when they all heard a very maniacal laugh. They look at their left side and saw in the woods that there are two figures leaning at the wood laughing.

"Look what we got here? Caught by some kids, Topaz?" one of the two figure ask.

"I think we should not ask her that when it's pretty obvious." The other said and they laughed.

"Who are they? Your friends?" Kanda ask the girl Topaz look at him and said.

"No they are witches but a bad witches." She seriously toned her voice the trio raised an eyebrow. Then they focus back at the two figures.

"Well, it's your fault anyway Topaz. You should use your magic to stopped them." They said in unison.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A MURDERER LIKE YOU JOHN, KEVIN!" Topaz shout.

"Hey, hey don't get angry with us Topaz dear. Besides we're not here to fight." The one called John answered.

"We're here to help you." The one called Kevin answered grinning.

"Who said that we'll allow you to help her?" Kanda ask annoyed by the fact that he and his friends were ignored. He point his sword at them then he stand.

"We did!" the two answered. "

"And who said I'm allowing you to help me? I rather be killed that get help from you!" Topaz yelled angrily.

"Topaz we witches uses our powers to live and kill." John pointed out.

"Well I don't!" Topaz stand up- she is still laying all this time. "I will never ever use my powers on humans! Me and my kind of witches!"

"That is where you'll regret being a g—ARGH!" Kevin shouts when something hit his shoulder which is now bloodied with his blood. He looks at them and saw Lavi pointing a gun which is still smoking at him.

"I'm tired of you witches ignoring us." Lavi stated seriously frowning.

"How come we didn't hear the gunshot boy?" Kevin asks angrily holding his left arm where he was shot with his right hand.

"We all have silencer in out gun." Lavi answered. They all raised their guns and point it at them. The two laugh.

"Come on, you think it's just us who are here?" John asks.

"What?" Lenalee ask.

"Shit! Look above us!" Topaz shouted they all look above and saw a hundreds witches riding a dead oak branch smiling above them.

"We'll tell them to retreat if you give Topaz to us and Topaz why don't you just join us, ne?" Kevin suggested.

"I rather die than join you!" Topaz roared, she raise her right hand and spoke. **"Within the elements surround me I'm asking your help!"** winds surround her. The three witch slayers look at her then the witches above them starts to attack.

"Buy me some time!" Topaz ordered looking at the slayers. 'The witches here are just level one I'm sure they wouldn't have some hard time.' She thought.

Lavi and Lenalee look at their leader Kanda who smirk.

"Che, we're not helping you but we might get more money if we kill these witches." He looks at them they nodded. "Then let's kill this witches." He ordered. Topaz smiled.

**"Winds that surround me hear my call!"** she look at her raised hand and shouted **"My wand of wind come to me!"** then suddenly the winds starts to circle on her hand forming a long but thick stick with a sphere like on the middle.

While the witch slayers are fighting and killing the other witches.

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi!" Lavi shouted twirling a hammer in his hand. "Gouka Kaijin Hi Ban!" when he slams his hammer which grows big, a fire snake like form was created burning the witches when they were swallowed by the fire snake.

"OI BAKA USAGI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NEVER USE YOU'RE HI BAN?!" Kanda shouted, watching the witches turn into ashes.

"SORRY YUU-CHAN!" Lavi apologize. While Kanda che-ed and focus on the witches in front of him. He raises his sword and put it on his right palm.

"Let's go mugen." Kanda lunged forward them. "Kaichū Ichigen!" Kanda swings his sword and releases a small swarm of insect worm like. The insect attack the witches and went through their body bringing out the stomachs, heart, lungs or liver and eat it.

"Yuu-chan, You're insects are disgusting! Eating the organs!" Lavi complained his having an disgusting expression.

"At least they didn't turn into ashes stupid rabbit!" he roared back.

"Boys now is not the time to fight each other!" Lenalee yelled above them, flying. She focuses on the witches in front of her and yelled.

"Enbu Kirikaze!" and all of the witches flew away and was slammed to the trees or the ground dead.

"Well it look like we underestimate the brats, John." Kevin stated looking at the three witch slayers his arm already healed.

"Focus on me idiots!" Topaz shouted she pointed her wand at them and shout. **"Wind struck!"** they dodge it and they starts to battle using their wands.

"Come on Topaz just joined us~" Kevin said dodging and attacking her.

"Never!" she shouted. "Hey witch slayers!" she called and got their attention. "Come here!" she ordered and raises her wand pointing it at the sky. The trio narrowed their eyes and their leader nodded and went to her.

"What are you trying to do?" Kanda ask noticing the winds are circling them.

"Killing them." She replied.

"Aren't they your friends?" Lavi asks her noticing the witches are coming closer.

"They were never my friends."

"What are you talking about?" Lenalee asks looking at her.

"Go to the west and you'll get your answers there but you have to search for the one who can answer your questions. And help the person I and my kind care for the most." She stated, she took a deep breath.

**"Winds that surround us protect us."** The wind turn into a sphere and grew big. **"I swear to my lord to never use my magic against human but protect them."**

"Topaz what are you doing?!" Kevin roared.

**"To protect the humans create a disaster, a disaster against the witches that surround us and let the human live. So I called forth the wind of catastrophe... ULTIMATE TORNADO!"** after saying those words a tornado suddenly appear attacking the witches outside the sphere. The trio stared wide eyes of what they, to focus on the witches outside that they didn't notice Topaz disappear. The storm lasted for a minute when it dispose they saw the witches dead on the ground.

"Wow, that was awesome." Lavi compliment

"Yeah, but where's the other witch Topaz?" Lenalee asks. They all look around and saw no sign of the witch.

"Che, let's go. It's a waste of time to look for her. Besides we had a load of dead witches." He stated smirking the two nodded and work on gathering the bodies.

* * *

Unknown to them Topaz was just on a tree, hundreds of meters away leaning at a tree watching their movements.

"Well maybe they can help." She stated then a white pigeon landed on her shoulder.

"Topaz are you alright?" the pigeon ask Topaz look at the pigeon.

"Don't worry my Lord I'm alright." She answered "Besides I think I found some people who can help us." She look at the trio who are leaving already.

"Who?"

"The witch slayers my lord." Topaz answered.

"Alright, then go to where the others are. Its more safe there." And with that the pigeon flew. Topaz look at it then back to the others.

"I hope they won't hurt or worst kill the lord when they meet." And she disappeared.

* * *

Kanda stop and look back at the tree were Topaz previously were.

"Yuu-chan hurry up!" Lavi shouted carrying the dead witches on his big hammer.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NEVER CALL ME BY MY NAME!?" Kanda lunged to Lavi who dodge it still carrying his hammer. Lenalee sigh.

"Here we go again." She then look at the sky and smiled. The two notice this and stop their fight and look at the skies as well then they smiled to.

'It's been 10 years huh?' they all thought. Kanda then look away and started to walk.

"Oi I'm leaving you idiots behind!" he stated didn't even look at them.

"Yuu-chan you meanie!"

"Kanda wait!" then they left the scene…

* * *

**TBC...**

**AND SORRY FOR THE SPELL JUST CREATING WHAT CAME INTO MY MIND**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**HI! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORY "THE WITCH AND THE WITCH SLAYER" BECAUSE OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS I WAS MORE EXCITED TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER THANKS!**

**AS FOR**

**Magicsinger****: THANK YOU FOR LOVING IT, YES THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME.**

**Ravensoul1999****: YES, I REALISE THAT. SO THE MALE WITCH HERE ISN'T WARLOCKS BUT WITCHES'. I HOPE THAT SATISFIED YOU.**

**Devil'sAngel'sDeath****: DO YOU REALLY THINK I DESERVE MORE? BECAUSE YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS**

**stlkrgl****: THANKS AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS (^_^)V **

**natsumek****: THANKS FOR LIKING IT.**

**AU**

"BLAH BLAH."-**TALKING**

'BLAH BLAH'- **THOUGHT**

_ITALIC FLASH BACKS_

**"BOLD"**** FOR SPELLS**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"_Yuu-chan I said I'm sorry didn't I?" an eight years old Lavi wearing a long red t-shirt and sweat pants said to an eight years old Kanda wearing a blue turtle neck and a sweat pants as well, on his back was mugen covered in a cloth hiding it._

"_How many times do I have to tell you never call me by my name?! Not only that you made us lost in these woods!" young Kanda roared._

"_Will you two stop and just focus on finding our way to the town?" six years old Lenalee wearing a green t-shirt and a knee lengthens skirt asks already in verge of tears._

"_Sorry Lenalee-chan! Please don't cry!" Lavi pleaded._

"_Look what you did Baka Usagi we're not even at the place where we first got lost because of you leading us out." Kanda stated looking around to find their way to their town._

"_Geez, if I didn't agree on you two of finding this witch you said I would be at my house meditating or training with mugen." He growled look at the two persons who drag him on the woods._

"_But Yuu-chan, if you didn't agree you will never believe that there are witches!" Lavi protested._

"_Che, you two are annoying. Let's go." He commanded and went to the left path of their side._

_Few minutes later they arrive at a house, but not just any ordinary house. It was a house of candies, doors were made of chocolate, the pillars are made of candy cane, the walls made of chocolate biscuits and for the roofs are waffles._

"_Wow." Was the only thing the trio said, they started to drool except for Kanda who stop it by swallowing it._

"_It's delicious. Is somebody living in there?" Lenalee asks._

"_Only one way to find out," Kanda stated then they slowly went towards it and knock at the door._

"_Excuse us can you help us?" they asks while knockings. After a while of knocking they stop then Lavi slowly broke a piece of candy cane and eat it._

"_Lavi are you nuts?!" Lenalee shriek, while Kanda just observe him._

"_Come on you guys eat it. It's safe." Lavi stated them getting another piece._

"_But," Lenalee hesitated._

"_Come on, I know you two are hungry we've been walking for 5 hours; break included." He urged them, Kanda grunted._

"_Fine but if something happen I'm going to kill you." He warned and broke a piece of the wall and eat it. Lenalee then follow suite, when they were about on their 4__th__ piece of their food the door suddenly open. The trio was startle they stare at it for a minute then Kanda slowly entered the two in a tow._

"_Welcome young children." Said an old lady sitting at an racking chair with a cat on her lap. They look at her appearance, white waist length hair, wrinkles and she wore a whole brown dress._

"_What can I help you?" she asks. They look at the surrounding and saw a dining table a huge fire place with cover (the one in the story Hansel and Gretle) and on the right side were a cage look like._

"_Well, young ones what can I help you?" she asks again. This time the trio looks at her and Kanda step forward._

"_Who are you?" he asks in a rude tone. She just look at him then slowly grin and began to laugh maniacally._

"_Interesting…. Interesting. a very rude, strong and fearless brat, a careless, brave and a clever red haired boy, and lastly a strong, polite, caring and innocent girl. This is a very nice meal to have. He he he he." She stated hearing the meal word the trio went to a defense position. Kanda reach on his back a draw out his sword, the same with his height, and point it to the old lady._

"_What do you mean by meal, old woman?" he growled. The lady raises her hand a wand suddenly appeared. She stands up and let her hand rest on her left hand's palm._

"_A sword?" she asks then pointed it towards Kanda and swing her hand to the left followed by Kanda's sword and hit the wall._

"_What the—" the lady pointed her wand again to Kanda and made pushing gesture and Kanda was thrown at the door, fell with thud._

"_Kanda!"_

"_Yuu!" Lavi and Lenalee yelled in unison and ran towards him, Kanda look up and narrowed his eye towards her. Then suddenly Lavi realize something._

"_Y-You're a witch!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at her, the witch smiled._

"_Why yes. I'm the witch of sweetness and anyone who eats my house. Will be my meal." She smiled_

"_Baka Usagi looks what you did by forcing us!" Kanda scolded._

"_Now don't be like that if he didn't did it I wouldn't have a meal." She grinned and point her wand at them._

"_**Now sweet, sweet. Go to sleep. My wand, my wand, go and produce THE SLEEPING DUST**__!" she shouted while she made a circling gesture then some dust like came out, on the final shout the dust suddenly attack the trio and they fall asleep._

* * *

_After an hour._

"_Wake up my meals." The lady said and they all stirred and look surprise they were inside in a cage like form made of small branches, with ropes combining it together._

"_Well, you're finally awake. It took me a while to decide who I will cook first. And I decide to cook." She pointed her index to Kanda then to Lavi finally Lenalee then he pointed back to Kanda. "You." She added they look startled with wide eyes Kanda look around for his sword and saw it laying ten meters away from where they are. The lady pulled Kanda, who struggled the moment she pulled him, out while the two was shouting his name. The lady laid Kanda on the floor three feet away from his sword, she raises her hand then an axe went to her and caught it._

"_No, no." Lavi said Lenalee remained quiet. Then Lavi went to his thigh raising his long red t-shirt a bit and hold a little hammer. He hold it tightly that it was turning white and him shaking in fury._

"_You will not hurt my friends!" he shouted the lady just look at him then went back to Kanda she raised the axe above her head._

"_STOP IT!" Lenalee shouted then Lavi took out the hammer and began to twirl it. _

"_Ōzuchi Kozuchi!" he said then he stops twirling it. He looks directly at the lady the shouted. "Shin!" he pointed it forward and it went longer. The lady was about to cut Kanda who use his arms to cover his face, when the very tip of the hammer hit her and was push backward few feet away from the fireplace. Kanda look at them then Lenalee stand up._

"_Don't hurt my friends." She said then her boots began to glow._

"_Dark boots!... Enbu Kirikaze!" she shouted then a whirl wind came out from it destroyed their cage and went to the lady who was push back again and she was near the fireplace. Kanda then stand and pick mugen up, he turned to the lady._

"_You," the lady started. "Are you related to Komui Lee, Froi Tiedoll and Bookman?" she asks them they look shock._

"_Komui Lee is my brother." Lenalee answered._

"_Tiedoll is my foster father." Kanda narrowed his eyes._

"_I'm Bookman's grandson." Lavi said the two moves forward to Kanda._

"_Impossible….." the lady just stared at them disbelieving. "You are related to them." She then raised her hand. "Then I'll kill you!" she shouted but before she could form her wand Kanda unsheathed his sword and point it at her._

"_Mugen, batou,"__He runs his index and middle finger through the back of the blade. "Kaichu Ichigen!"__ Kanda swings his sword and releases a small swarm of insect worm like; it went toward the lady who jump away. A big mistake because when she jump, she entered the fire place screaming in pain._

"_Enbu Kirikaze!" Lenalee yelled, it hit the wall and it bounce back making the door of the fire place close. They run towards it then lock it._

"_Never hurt our friends!" Lavi and Lenalee said in unison._

"_Come on let's go." Kanda commanded and they left the house and look for their town._

"_Hey how did that witch knew our family? And why did these things they gave to us turn into something like that?" Lavi asks them. Lenalee shook her head while Kanda shrugged._

"_Let's just ask them when we get back." Kanda suggested after 30 minutes of walking they rest looking at the sky were there are stars glimmering. They sighed and heard a sob they look at it and saw Lenalee sobbing. Lavi bit his lip._

"_Lenalee don't cry okay? We'll find our way out of these woods." He comforted her rubbing her shoulders Lenalee nodded. Then they continue to walk, they continue their path and suddenly stop because in front of them was a five years old boy who had a golden dove on his shoulder. The boy had a reddish brown hair, a green checkered cape, a black turtle neck and a sweat pants his eyes covered by his bang's shadow._

"_Who are you?" Kanda asks on defense position his hand on mugen's hilt, the boy shook his head._

"_Wait Kanda," Lenalee stopped him, the two eldest of them look at her. "Maybe he can help us." She guessed they look at the boy who nodded._

"_Can you lead us to the town?" Lenalee asks the boy nodded and turn his back around and walk, Lenalee followed the other two hesitated then soon follow. They then suddenly notice that the path they took was familiar to them they were back at the part of the forest where they begin to get lost. Then they took the right path._

"_Baka Usagi, it was the right not the left!" Kanda shouted at Lavi when they saw the very familiar path to the town._

"_I'm sorry yuu-chan!" Lavi apologize then they notice that the boy stop and pointed something they look at where the boy was pointing at, it was the town where the townspeople are panicking, looking for them. Among the townspeople they saw their family._

"_Nii-chan!" Lenalee shouted the townspeople look at them and run to them especially Komui._

"_Lenalee!" wailed Komui._

"_Yuu-kun!" said Tiedoll._

"_Lavi!" Bookman yelled. The trio runs to their family forgetting the boy who led them back. The said boy went back to the woods away from the town._

"_What happen? Where have you children have been? All of us were worried!" their family stated in a worried and concern voice._

"_Sorry Nii-chan." Lenalee apologize._

"_Where have you been, yuu-kun?" Tiedoll ask examining his entire body making Kanda irritated but force himself on not to._

"_We went to the woods where the idiot rabbit made us lost and almost got eaten by a witch." Kanda stated making them gasp, and they began to whisper to each other._

"_Are you talking about the witch that lives at the candy house?" Bookman asks them, they nodded, a vein pop from Bookman's head then he look at Lavi who step back._

_Suddenly Lavi was kick at the head by Bookman._

"_Idiot grandson! I didn't let you read my books about that witch to put your friends in danger!" he scolded him. They all look at the scene then Tiedoll look back at his son._

"_Yuu-kun, how did you escape?" he asks the trio look at each other raise the weapon –but Lenalee have to took if off because it's was her boot after all- they use when they killed the witch._

'_Lenalee's boots, Kanda-kun's mugen and Lavi's hammer are starting to synchronize with them.' Komui thought he then look at the two eldest who nodded. Suddenly Kanda realize that they have question needed to be answered but before he could ask, Bookman raise his hand to stop and said._

"_We know you have a lot of questions needed to be answered. We'll answer all of it and you'll answer us back is that clear?" he asks the trio nodded._

"_Alright then let's go back to the house and drink warm cups of chocolate don't you think?" Tiedoll said delightfully they nodded then everybody left. But Lenalee stop._

"_Wait, Kanda, and Lavi." she said gaining her friends and their families the attention. "We forgot to thank the boy." The boys slightly wide their eyes and Lenalee turn around to thank the boy but he was no longer there. They all look confuse._

"_Wasn't the boy supposed to be there?" Lavi asked._

"_Come on you three we have a lot question we want to ask you as much as you guys have. Also we want to know who this boy you're talking about is." Komui stated the trio nodded. Komui reach out his hand for Lenalee to hold as well as the other two boys and their family._

* * *

"YUU-CHAN!" Lavi shouted making Kanda snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT STUPID RABBIT?!" he shouted pointing mugen tip on Lavi's neck. Lavi pale then raise his hands making surrendering.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologizes.

"What do you want?" Kanda asks annoyed.

"Well Kanda, you were spacing out for 30 minutes." Lenalee answered. "Do you remembered something?" she asks Kanda look at the two of them and sighed.

"Yeah." He answered

"About what?" Lavi asked.

"About 10 years ago. The first witch we killed and about are family and their death." He answered grimly. The two nodded.

"So we've been thinking the same thing huh?" Lenalee said.

"How about we should rest for the night? We have a lot of money in our hands and they let us stay in this inn for free for 3 days saying they couldn't pay us enough because of the witches we killed or rather Topaz killed were so many." Lavi stated the two nodded. Then Lavi and Lenalee stand and went towards the door they were at Kanda's room after all.

"By the way we wouldn't be staying here for 3 days, we'll leave tomorrow morning." Kanda commanded before the two were out.

"Roger." Lavi answered and went outside, together with Lenalee.

Kanda lay on his bed and put an arm on his eyes and remember what happen next when they arrive at the house where they all live together.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

"_That's what happen." Lavi said ending their story._

"_Can we ask some question know?" Kanda ask eagerly._

"_You don't have to ask us Yuu-kun. We already know what to say to you." Tiedoll answered. The trio raised their eyebrows in confusion_

"_First off the witch you saw called herself __the witch of sweetness right?" Komui asked the three nodded._

"_Brats that witch were an old enemy of ours." Bookman stated._

"_And we thought she was dead." Tiedoll added._

"_What?" Kanda ask them._

"_Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda." Komui called them. "Tiedoll, Bookman and I were witch slayers." He finished. They look at the children who remained shock, that their own family was witch slayers._

"_Witch slayers!?" Lavi shrieked, making them covered their ears._

"_Well not actually. Bookman and Tiedoll are the one who slays them, while I'm the one who are making or repairing their weapons." Komui said sipping at his coffee._

"_What happen to her, Nii-chan?" Lenalee asks._

"_The witch of sweetness was supposed to be dead, because we killed her 6 years ago and live here." Komui answered._

"_But how did she manage to live? Did you failed to kill her?" Kanda asked._

"_Nope, somehow she cast a spell or so we thought." Tiedoll answered._

"_Huh?" Lavi asked in confusion._

"_The witches had a spell that can let them be revived after 5 years but we didn't know she did that spell." Bookman answered._

"_What about this things you gave to us?" Lavi gestured to the weapons on the table._

"_Those are some weapons we gave to you for protection." Komui answered. "Don't worry Lenalee your boots is different they'll grow when they can no longer be fit on your feet." He added notice the expression of his sister face._

"_Protection?" Kanda raised an eyebrow. The oldest trio sighs._

"_You're very sharp Kanda-kun." Komui said._

"_Actually we were planning for the three of you to become witch slayers in our position." Bookman said._

"_What?!" was the youngest trio question._

"_You see, we are no longer witch slayers. Our weapons were destroyed after we killed the witch of sweetness and… but not before Komui finished making those." Tiedoll stated trailing something off._

"_So we're like apprentice to you?" Lavi ask they nodded._

"_Can you do it?" Tiedoll ask them, Kanda then smirked._

"_Why not, we did manage to kill a witch so why not kill some?" he asked the other two nodded excitedly._

"_Great!" Komui clap his hands together._

"_Yuu-kun, I'm sorry this happen." Tiedoll apologize._

"_Don't be old man. Besides I like to go for some adventure." He smirked._

"_Nii-chan, you're allowing me right?" Lenalee asked her brother nodded then she squealed with delight._

"_Wow. I can believe we're going to be witch slayers." Lavi said._

"_But what happen, old man?" Kanda asked they all look at him. "Before this things didn't did what they did earlier. So what happen?" the young trio look at the eldest,_

"_They are starting to synchronize with you brats." Bookman answered._

"_Synchronize?" Lavi asked._

"_Yep the weapons for the witch slayers will synchronize on their wielder when they're ready!" Komui answered delightfully._

"_Also when you were synchronize with your weapons, it'll put something in your mind, you notice right you said something you didn't even know?" Bookman asked, receiving a nod. "Then they'll give the names of the power of your weapons will produce directly on your brain." He finished._

"_But that's not everything right? Your weapons weren't destroyed after you killed that witch." Kanda stated._

"_What do you mean yuu-kun?" Tiedoll asked._

"_You trailed off something earlier." He answered then they sigh again_

"_Well actually after our fight with the witch of sweetness, we made a huge mistake." Tiedoll said rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Mistake?" Lenalee asked._

"_Yes, you see we killed a witch that wasn't supposed to be killed five years ago." Komui finished._

"_So your weapons were destroyed five years ago because you killed a witch that wasn't supposed to be killed?" Kanda asked. "Who did you kill?"_

"_We can't answer that because our memories about the witch we killed were erased." Komui answered._

"_How did you forget?" Lenalee asked._

"_A spell probably." Tiedoll answered._

"_Now about the boy who led you brats here what does he look like?" Bookman asked them._

"_Well," Lavi started. "The boy had a reddish brown hair, he wore a green checkered cape, a black turtle neck and a sweat pants his eyes covered by his bang's shadow so we couldn't see his eyes. He also has a golden dove on his shoulder." They nodded_

"_Alright we'll look for that boy to give our gratitude for him helping you brats." Bookman stated, they nodded then the children began to yawn. Komui and Tiedoll chuckled, Bookman smiled._

"_Alright kids time to sleep and we'll start to let you learn more about the witches' tomorrow afternoon." Tiedoll said, the trio nodded and went upstairs towards their room where they immediately fell as sleep the moment they lay on their bed._

* * *

"_Do you think it's time for them to be like us?" Komui asks._

"_Yes, their weapons did synchronize with them." Bookman answered._

"_Well, we should let it be like that, they did agree. I remembered when we were like them looking for an adventure." Tiedoll stated the two nodded._

"_We should go to sleep now. We still have to teach them so they wouldn't make the same mistakes we did." Komui suggested the other two nodded and went towards their room._

* * *

_Before dawn,_

_Kanda was awoken by some screaming outside. He looks outside his window and had his eyes widen. In front of him were the houses on fire, witches flying and throwing some spells on every house. Kanda run outside of his room in unison with his friends they nodded at each other and ran down, their family standing at the front door._

"_Nii-chan!"_

"_Old man!"_

"_Panda!" they said together the called people look at them. When they were in front of them Tiedoll kneeled down._

"_You three get your weapons and come back here." He ordered they complied. When they arrive back they began to run to the houses and saw a scene that make them scream in horror –except from Lenalee who did it- the townspeople body were all mangled with each other, their body parts and organ separated from their host._

"_Well, well, the old famous witch slayers are here." A man said riding at the dead oak branch stopping in front of them._

"_Witches." The old trio stated they look at their young ones and smiled sadly. They kneeled down._

"_Sorry but it looks like we won't be able to train you kids." They apologize. Komui ruffled Lenalee's hair giving her a pair of golden hair tie. Tiedoll kiss Kanda's forehead and gave him a pink lotus in an hour glass, while Bookman give Lavi an eye patch and a green bandana and give his head a kiss._

"_What do you mean by that?" they asked._

"_Let's do it." Bookman said, they old trio step away from them._

"_**Wishing to protect, these kids who had synchronize with their weapons protect them and take them away from here and bring them back after this. We summoned you to do this….. PROTECTOR!" **__the adults said in unison and the young ones were surrounded by a blue sphere. They shouted their name calling them._

"_Sorry." Was the last thing they heard from them before they were gone._

_When they woke up they took their surrounding and noted they were at the clearing where Kanda usually train. They notice it was morning with realization struck on them they run back at the town. When they were outside of the woods they began to run slowly then stop. Because in front of their eyes were no longer a town. It was like a clearing, no houses, trees, everything disappears except for the bodies and few clothes. They slowly went forward taking in the sight they saw and stop when they saw the clothes of their family. Lenalee fell to her knees took the clothes her brother wore and wailed. Lavi did the same but was screaming 'PANDA! PANDA!' all over again Kanda stayed standing slowly moving forward and pick up Tiedoll clothes he sniff it and scream in frustration, anger and pain. The thing their love one left was either besides them or in their clothes. They screamed and screamed until they collapse from exhaustion and woke up 3 days later. They buried everything, their family clothes, and the townspeople. They then left on the fifth day._

"_I swear I'll kill all the witches in this place, no in this world." Kanda promised before they left. The two nodded now holding or wearing what their love ones left._

"_There are no witches that will help us so..." Lavi stated._

"_We'll kill every witch that will in our way." Lenalee continued._

"_From now on, will never leave each other sides until we kill all of the witches and we'll help and back up each other's back." Kanda said looking at them they nodded. "We'll learn on our own. And make sure that will never make a mistake in our life." He put out his hand; Lenalee put her hand above his followed by Lavi._

"_We are the black order's witch slayers!" they shouted in unison and swear they'll kill every witch because to them there are no good witches. For the witches took their love ones away. They made Kanda their leader. They learned on their own, killing witches they heard that was at that town, got paid and earn the name they yelled before leaving their town. They never learn more about the witches, because they thought there wasn't supposed to learn about them because of their own believes. Besides Lavi didn't read much about the witches._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

Kanda stared at the ceiling then rolled on his bed. 'I think I had enough recalling my memories.' He thought then he went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

The trio left the town, Kanda leading them.

"So where do we go to now, Kanda?" Lenalee ask when they were outside the town.

"We'll go west." He answered the two look shock about this.

"Yuu you're following what that witch said?" Lavi asks Kanda glared at him,

"No but what if there were witches that killed our family? She did say we'll learn something more from there." He stated, Lavi then grin Lenalee smiled.

"Let's go and hunt the witches! To the west then!" Lavi shouted his hand fisted and pump at the air.

"Just you wait witches of the west. We'll kill you." Kanda said looking at the sky.

"By the way Yuu-chan," Lavi called earning a glare from Kanda.

"How many times do I have to tell you never call me by my name?" Kanda growled.

"You want some sweets?" Lavi asks holding out some candies and ignoring Kanda's question.

"You know I don't like sweet idiot rabbit.." Kanda answered.

"Aw, come on it's not like witches will appear when you'll eat this candy I have." Lavi protested.

"That's Kanda's point Lavi," Lenalee said. "Remember 10 years ago that you made us eat some candies that almost kill us and 2 weeks later Kanda got sick, he puke out the candies he ate." She continues.

"Che, let's just say my stomach had sweet allergy." Kanda smirked.

"Yuu-chan stomach can't get allergies!" Lavi wailed.

"Shut up idiot rabbit, save your candies later." Kanda said.

"Why Kanda?" Lenalee asks.

"Because there aren't many towns after this town, we're going to the west after all." He looks at the two behind him.

"Huh?" they said Kanda sigh.

"There are lot of witches at the west, the people feared the witches that they never even made a town, or i they had it's very small that will never attract the witches." He smirked.

"Then we aren't going to worry about protecting the townspeople then?" Lenalee asks.

"Yeah." Kanda answered, and then they left and took the path to the west. Where everything about them will change.

* * *

Somewhere at the west, a young boy wearing a black hooded coat carrying a basket of vegetables with two girls in his side one wearing an pink hooded coat carrying a basket of fruits while the other wearing a blue hooded coat carrying another basket of fruit, their face was covered by the shadow of their hood, were heading towards their big cottage stop walking.

"Ara," the boy said looking at the woods behind them, the two girls look at him.

"Is something wrong?" the girl wearing a blue coat asks him.

"Yes," the boy answered the two immediately were on alert. "Witch slayers are coming here, three of them."

"Should we…." The pink girl said but stops when the boy raises his hand.

"No we don't need to stop from coming here, besides it's almost time." The boy stated he look at the two girls.

"Amethyst, I want you to warn the others and stay with them. I'll call you guys when it's time." The boy ordered the girl Amethyst nodded then a white pigeon land on her shoulder. "Go." Once said the girl disappear in a blink of an eye.

"What about us…..?" the pink girl ask trailing of.

"We're going to welcome them." The boy answered.

"We're back on business then….?"

"Yes, prepare everything my cousin. We have witch slayer as a guest." The boy answered and they both disappear just like Amethyst but this time together with their cottage…

**TBC**

**Well how was that? Like it or hate it? And thank you so much to those who reviewed, follow and favorited my work I hope I had more. Please review.**

** (AUTHORESS) OUT..**


	3. Chapter 2

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED THIS STORY AS FOR:**

**Alonesong: I'm sorry for the mistakes of the grammar and its fine**

**allenfan: sorry but can't tell you,**

**Ravensoul1999: Ahahahaha I'm always calm down, no need to get a little bit serious of I what I type to you okay? And if that offended you then I'm sorry **

**Ern Estine 13624: I'll think that'll be 50% of your answer, maybe.**

**Magicsinger : I think it a bit for the witches' law, yes it's scandalous but you have to wait to know if it would be like. (^_^)V no offense**

**Devil'sAngel'sDeath: yep! Your right **

**And hey no offenses to what I said/type to you please…**

"BLAH BLAH."-**TALKING**

'BLAH BLAH'- **THOUGHT**

_ITALIC FLASH BACKS_

**"BOLD"**** FOR SPELLS**

"_**BOLD AND ITALIC" FOR TELEPATHY**_

**Disclaimer: I don't' own -man**

CHAPTER 2

It had been two days since the three witch slayers left the town. In those days that went by, the trio didn't pass any houses or a small town and have no choice but to sleep outside, and decided that one of them need to stay awake to remain alert. But the only person to do that was their leader Kanda who is a light sleeper and can be woken by small sounds; the food they simply ate was the animals they've hunt or some fresh fruits they pick on the trees.

"Man this suck!" Lavi complained picking up some fresh apples.

"Stop complaining Lavi, it's not like we have a choice, we're near at the west boarder now, the place that the people called land of the witches." Lenalee said carrying a bag of apples.

"Man," Lavi whine. "Waits where's Yuu-chan?" he asks looking for their leader.

"Did you forget that he said he'll search for a river earlier?" Lenalee asks him raising an eyebrow, Lavi smiled and rub his neck sheepishly, Lenalee sighs and look at the path Kanda took.

* * *

Meanwhile Kanda's walking on the path he took, walking straight never making a right or left turn then suddenly he heard some rustling behind him, stopping and spun around to see what it was, his sword unsheathe pointing it at the bush then a gray forest mouse came out and ran towards him. Kanda was startled for a second and remain still when the mouse climb up to his shoulder. The mouse looks at him and he look back. And was startled again when the mouse spokes.

"Your friends are in danger." It stated then ran away to where Kanda's friends were, with Kanda in a tow.

* * *

"Come on Lavi, hurry it up." Lenalee said,

"Okay, okay, geez." Lavi said and then jump from the tree and they heard some rustling they look at the bushes then a shadow came out.

"Well, well looks like there are two witch slayers here." the shadow stated stepping at the light viewing an old man. "What brings you witch slayers on here? I'm sure you know that this is the border to the land of the witches right?" the man asks moving forward the two step backward.

"Shouldn't I ask the same thing to you, Mr.?" Lavi asks eyeing the man.

"Why you should ask me? I live in this part of the woods, this is my territory." The man grinned, the two back away more from him.

"You're a witch." Lenalee stated and the man grinned even more.

"A forest witch milady and whoever step in my forest or take and eat my fresh fruits will be my meal." The man stated.

"Didn't we hear the same thing before Lavi? The same thing from that the witch of sweet told us?" Lenalee ask and Lavi smirk.

"She said the same thing, but she failed to eat us." He stated the man frown.

"So you're the brats who killed her 10 years ago?" He guessed and shrugs, "But I won't fail, why? You killed her not in her territory but you are in mine." With that said the man took out his wand from his long coat sleeves and points it at them, he smirk.

"**This is my forest, my land; whoever steps here will be my meal, the roots on the ground capture what you deemed to be my food!" **Then the ground below them began to shake, cracks on the ground, it stop then huge roots came out from the ground that attack Lavi and Lenalee.

* * *

"Come on hurry up." The mouse said running with Kanda following behind,

"How will I know if what you're saying is true?" Kanda ask then they felt the ground shake they stop and look around.

"That's an evidence, come on before the forest witch will kill them." The mouse stated and run Kanda followed but had a smirk on his face.

"I don't think they'll be killed, in fact I think it's the opposite." He stated the mouse look at him while running.

"What do you mean?" it asks

"The witch will be the one that'll be killed." He stated with full of pride, the mouse just continue to run after a while.

"Don't be disappointed if the result is different." It stated seriously making Kanda frown upon arriving at where the said people was, the mouse stands up with its hind legs looking up, Kanda look at up and startled, surprised. In front of them was his friends capture by the huge roots wrapping itself in their body tightly,

"Lenalee! Lavi!" Kanda shouted the duo look at him and gasp.

"K-ka….n..da." Lenalee rasped, Kanda gritted his teeth and look around to search for the witch,

"You better save your friends first before they die from suffocation." The mouse stated behind, he look at it forgetting that it was there the whole time, he shook his head and unsheathed his sword,

"Mugen, batou," He runs his index and middle finger through the blade and charged forward and started to cut the roots, he first slice the root that was starting to cover Lavi's face which is turning blue and then he cut the roots on his body, followed by Lenalee that was just turning a little pale, after cutting the roots of them he carried the two away from the roots and lay them down at the place where he was standing the mouse went to them looking at their faces when he arrived.

"They're just unconscious they'll wake up in 30 minutes or so." It stated and then they immediately look up when they heard a screech. the old man came out from the woods with a wand on his hand and an axe at the other.

"Nooo my baby," he cried dropping the axe and rubs the roots comforting it making 'shh' and soothing gesture. Then he looks at Kanda he point angrily at him.

"You worthless piece of shit," he cursed, "How dare you hurt my baby?!" he roared and raise his wand and Kanda took a fighting stance the man circle its wand and a sphere form above it making some few of the leaves flew from their branches.

"**Oh leaves that surround do as I say, "kill him for what he did to your brother, be sharp like a sword and hard as a metal!" **the man said looking at Kanda intensely, **"Leaf dagger!" **then suddenly the leaves that fell from the trees slowly rise and form into a dagger pointing their tips attacking Kanda, Kanda was startled for a moment but block it with his sword making a 'clink!' when it collide.

'It's sharp and strong like a metal but it just leaves, no wonder he called it leaf dagger.' He thought while blocking all of the leaves that were attacking him. He flinches, when a leaf scratches his legs. 'Shit!' he cursed while the leaves continue to attack, some scratch his cheek while he block the others.

"Ahahaha, you can never block all of the leaves at the same time." The man laugh, Kanda narrowed his eyes, the mouse look at the scene carefully.

'So it's a level two; no wonder he can control the environment.' The mouse thought, 'the only thing that can killed him is fire, but their fire controller is unconscious.' It added looking at Lavi and Lenalee. The man continued to laugh.

"Che, this is annoying." Kana stated and block another attack, "If I can't block it at the same time because I only have one sword then how about with two sword." He stated smirking.

"Nigentou." Kanda covers his sword and scabbard in a coat of energy, creating two impossibly sharp weapons. The man look shock, "Hakka Tourou!" he yelled, Kanda quickly slashes the leaves eight times resembling a flower. He smirk watching the leaves he cut fall to the ground, the man trembled in anger.

"How dare you!" he shouted, raising his wand. **"Winds in this forest, attack the man who has his blood flowing out! BLOOD WIND!" **he said then suddenly the bloods that were flowing out form Kanda scratches began to swirl and went up then all of suddenly the winds become sphere with few of his bloods surrounding him.

"What the..." he said and his bloods attack him together with the winds, he flinches and blocks the attacks again but was shock when the blood split into two and hit his cheek. He heard the man laugh.

"It a blood and bloods are water and water can't be cut, you can touch it but can never cut it." The man smirked at him.

'This is troublesome.' Kanda thought dodging the attack not blocking it anymore. The mouse sighs,

'So much for the famous black order witch slayers.' It thought, and then suddenly the mouse disappears and appeared at Kanda's shoulder that dodges another attack.

"Hey!" it called Kanda look at it shock and dodge another attack,

"How did you get inside here?" he asks,

"It doesn't matter now. Let me tell you something, to defeat that witch you need to use what he fears the most." It stated,

"What he fears the most?" Kanda asks raising an eyebrow and flinch when his cheek was scratch again.

"All witches had something they fear, and this witch fears is what can make the forest down." it said jumping from his shoulder when the blood tried to hit it.

"Can make the forest down? You mean what can destroy the forest?" he asks getting the clue.

"Yes." It answered nodding.

"Then fire, shit I need the stupid rabbit." He growled dodging another attack. "OI BAKA USAGI WAKE THE FUCKING UP!" he shouted the said rabbit stirred.

"Geez Yuu-chan do you have to shout?" he asks scratching his hair and look around and saw the scene, huge roots cut, the witch standing and a sphere with a little red, Kanda's blood then he remembered everything and shake Lenalee. "Lenalee wake up!" he said then the girl stirred and sit up.

"Yuu where are you?!" he shouted the witch look at them.

"Kanda!" Lenalee shouted,

'About time you idiots woke up.' He thought, "I'm inside the sphere idiots!" he said they look at it carefully and saw a shadow. Lenalee stands up,

"Dark boots…." She said and her booth began to glow and have a butterfly wing on the heels. "Enbu Kirikaze!" she attack the sphere but it was repelled.

"Oi attack the witch not the sphere!" Kanda ordered after her attack hit the sphere that was repelled making the blood near him and almost got another hit.

"But what about you?" Lenalee asks.

"I'll get injured if you attack the sphere!" Kanda said the mouse look at him.

"The forest witch doesn't know your abilities except from you who he already fought him." The mouse said, Kanda nodded and look outside dodging the attack.

"OI STUPID RABBIT USE YOUR HI BAN!" he ordered, Lavi look confuse but nodded he took out his hammer from his thigh, the man smirk at them.

"What are you going to do to that hammer? Hit me?" the man said mockingly Lavi smirk

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi!" he twirl his hammer. ",Gouka Kaijin Hi Ban!" slamming his now huge hammer on the ground then the fire snake came out he pointed his index at the witch and the snake attack the witch, the latter back away and jump in the air.

"Shit! The little brats had a fire user!" he growled dodging the snake again because of his focus at the snake he forgot to focus at the sphere making it disperse slowly. When the sphere was gone the two member look at their leader, who still standing but his clothes were torn his cheeks bleeding as well at the arms and legs, Kanda look at them.

"Kanda you alright?" Lenalee asks running to him Lavi behind her.

"Ah," Kanda said wiping his cheeks and look at the witch floating above them, the witch frown.

"I should have known that there's a fire user in your group." He growled Kanda smirk, looking at his two comrades.

"Lavi, Lenalee do the unison raid." He ordered backing away the said latters' step forward smirking. Lenalee jump ten feet from the ground Lavi twirl his hammer again.

""Ōzuchi Kozuchi… Gouka Kaijin Hi Ban!"

"Enbu Kirikaze!" they said in unison, Lavi's fire snake went to the witch, the man went into a dodging stance but didn't expect for Lenalee's whirl wind joined the fire and turn it into a gigantic fire snake that he can never dodge.

"Fire and wind?" the mouse said Kanda smirk.

"Fire can turn into a huge one with the help of the wind, because of the low pressure area surrounding it and will absorb the wind, making it bigger." He stated full of pride the mouse look at them then smiled.

'Topaz is right they can absolutely help us.' It thought with happiness.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the man shouted and was swallowed by the snake and turn into ashes.

* * *

"There all done!" Lenalee smile at Kanda after finish bandaging Kanda's scratches,

"Hey Yuu, whose this little guy?" Lavi asks holding the mouse in his palm. "And how can he speak?"

"Don't know it just came out of nowhere and told me that you guys will be in danger and also give me a clue on how to defeat the witch." He answered. "And why don't you ask him about him?"

"So what's your name little guy?" Lenalee asks the mouse frown.

"How rude of you I'm a girl," the mouse stated. "And my name is Moonlight." She added.

"Then Moonlight, what are you doing here?" Lavi asks petting the mouse while she was looking at them seriously.

"I'm here to lead you to the powerful witch slayer." She answered the trio look at her shock.

"Powerful witch slayer? I didn't know that." Lavi said.

"Of course you wouldn't, the powerful witch slayer is never allowed to pass the border for fearing the witches that lives here might attack the towns." She answered.

"But how come there are witches that outside this border?" Lenalee asks Kanda remained silent looking at the mouse.

"Because the only witches he can stop is the powerful one, and let the witch slayer staying outside to defeat the weaker ones." She answered snuggling into Lavi's palm. "I'll answer the rest of your questions tomorrow right now I want to sleep."

"Oi, where can we sleep? It's not safe to sleep in this forest." Kanda said the mouse look at them tiredly and sigh then leap out from Lavi's palm.

"Follow me." And they followed her they walk away from the border and went deeper to the forest until Kanda recognize their path.

"This is where I saw you." He stated.

"Yep and if we pass a heart shape bush we'll go to the right." She said and when they did pass a heart shape bush they turn right and continue to walk until they arrive at a cave.

"We can sleep here," she went inside the others followed her.

"Is it safe here?" Lenalee asks sitting at the ground her back leaning at the cold stone of the cave.

"Yep, witches never entered caves for fearing the powerful witch slayer staying inside, and in addition don't put a fire, it'll attract them." With that said the mouse went to sleep. Kanda sighs.

"I guess we had no choice but to believe in her, let's go to sleep." He said and they all went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning

"Hey! Witch slayers wake up!" they heard Moonlight yelled.

"Damn, what is it stupid mouse?" Kanda growled sitting up glaring at it.

"Rude…" Moonlight said and Lavi laugh.

"He's always like that Moonlight; Yuu-chan isn't a morning person after all." He smiled, and then Lenalee was the last to wake up.

"Well, all of you are awake already; let's go to the river nearby so that you can wash your faces." She said and went out of the cave, they followed and after walking for a few minutes they heard water rushing, and they arrive at a river. Moonlight was the first to step forward and dip her head and pulled it out second later shaking her head. Lenalee kneeled down and cupped some water, then she wash her face, the other Two followed suit.

"That was refreshing!" Lavi claimed, Lenalee smiled while Kanda meditated, then they heard a growl Kanda snapped his close eyes open and look at Lavi. "And I'm hungry!" Lavi added.

"Hey witch slayers over here." They heard the mouse called them; they look where she was and saw that she was hanging at an apple tree by her tail.

"I think you know what to do." She stated getting one apple and bites it, Kanda went toward the trunk and kick it makingthe apples falling and Moonlight almost fall.

"A warning would be good enough!" she scold Kanda shrug and took the apple the other two gave her an apologetic smiled and pick the other apples as well, after getting their energy they began to walk.

"Can you tell us more about the powerful witch slayer?" Lenalee asks the mouse look at them and nodded,

"Alright, the powerful witch slayer lives outside the town and is a silent person." Moonlight stated.

"Wait, town?" Lavi ask confuse,

"Yes. There is one town here and that town was protected under the power of the powerful one." She answered,

"How long will we be arriving?" Kanda asks

"Will be arriving at the town within 3 hours," She answered.

"What is the name of the town?" Lenalee asks. "And does the powerful witch slayer lives there?"

"It's called the Town of Innocence, the name was taken from the spell the witch slayer puts there and no he doesn't live at that town." she answered they look at her confuse.

"Huh? You mean he was staying outskirt of the town?" Lavi asks Moonlight nodded.

"Yes, you see before he could become the powerful witch slayer, people usually rejected him, throwing stone, and they kick him out from the town making him live outside and work on his own, he became independent and then one night the Grand Black witch attack the town all over this part, the powerful witch slayer protected them and suddenly became powerful when he almost defeated him, but there are sacrifices and the sacrifices were the towns in this place and only one town remained and that is the town where we're going." She explained it to them.

"The Grand Black Witch, there is something like that?" Kanda asks Moonlight looks at them for a moment and stand on her hinds legs.

"You mean you didn't know anything about the witches?" she ask disbelieving.

"No we don't, we just learn on how to fight on our own." Lenalee answered then they continued to walk.

'This is bad they don't know a thing about witches, and I can smell the blood of the witches they killed….. The master isn't going to like this.' She thought.

"Moonlight can you tell us more about this powerful witch slayer?" Lavi asks. "What age did he became powerful?"

"Sure." She answered. "Let see….. oh yes the power witch slayer was- Choke-" she suddenly choked making them all stop.

"Is there something wrong Moonlight?" Lenalee asks her, while Moonlight remained silent, shock was her expression.

"_**Can you hear me Moonlight?" **_ _**Someone telepathized her**_

"_**Yes. I can hear you clearly young master." She answered.**_

"_**I think you told them enough stories about me." Her young master stated.**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**Never mind, I want you to do as I say. Bring them to the town of innocence-"**_

"_**I'm doing it my master." She cut the voice.**_

"_**Good, and make sure to let them rest, and leave the next day and take the long way." It continued.**_

"_**But master wouldn't that take, three days?" she ask. **_The trio just look at her, confuse.

"_**Yes, look when they arrive here on the third day some witches will attack me and I want to test them, but I have to pretend that I'm not the one you're leading them to."**_

"_**I understand, but young master,"**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**I have bad news, this witch slayers didn't know anything about the witches." She telepathize.**_

"_**Hmmm, then I'm going to teach them, just bring them here."**_

"_**Yes young master."**_ Then their connection was cut.

"Moonlight?" Lavi asks.

"Let's go." She stated then walks forward.

"Is something wrong?" Lenalee asks again.

"Nothing is wrong it just that we need to hurry to the town." she answered.

"Why?" Kanda asks. "And you haven't told us more about the powerful witch slayer."

"Because there are insects that were under control of the Grand black witch, and I think it's enough information to you, if I speak more about him, the enemies might know about his weakness." She explained.

* * *

Three hours later.

"Moonlight how much longer?" Lavi asks then Moonlight stop walking and looks at them.

"I think we should take a break." With that said they fell to their knees except for their leader who had a scowl on his face.

"Man! I thought you will never say that!" Lavi whine Moonlight rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, don't be such a cry baby, the powerful one never complain for once, geez." She stated.

"You're saying that the powerful witch slayer never complains?" Kanda asks, "Is he travelling even?"

"Both answer for that question is, yes." Moonlight stated. "We always traveled together, by walking. We walk around the west to kill the witches that can't be stop by witch slayers like you." She looks at them and said, "Let me tell you this, if you're a witch slayer then you can't complain, because witch slayers are people who deny on what they feel and saw." With that said she began to walk they look at each other and began to walk as well.

"Does the powerful witch slayer always say that?" Lenalee asks her.

"Nope, you can determine what the person is trying to say if you understand him the most." Moonlight stated.

"You can determine what the powerful one is thinking then?" Kanda asks Moonlight shook her head.

"I can't determine what he is thinking, but I can determine about something through his action, I began to understand him 15 years ago when his father died."

Then suddenly they heard some laughter.

"What's that?" Lavi asks looking around them, Moonlight just ignored the question and moved forward the other followed, the laughter was getting closer then after few more steps they were out from the forest, and saw a town. A town full of happiness, children playing, the fathers working, mothers laundering, brothers and sisters cleaning and cooking, Moonlight look at the awe faces of the witch slayer.

"Welcome to the town of innocence." She stated.

* * *

Somewhere 1 mile away from the town at a cottage, the boy who was wearing a black hood was standing few meters away from the door, and then the girl who is wearing the pink hood came out.

"Is everything okay young master-cho?" she asks

"Didn't I tell you to never call me young master, my cousin?" the boy asks back the girl giggled.

"Sorry-cho, but I can't help it you are the powerful witch slayer." She stated walking to the side of the boy, the latter sigh.

"Moonlight and our three guest will be here in three days." He stated, the girl look at him confuse.

"Aren't they supposed to be here tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yes, but I told Moonlight to take the long way." He answered, turning around and walks toward the cottage. "A person will be cursed to die in the village by midnight, and if they have to arrive here tomorrow, they need to leave before midnight –that is if they take the shorter way."

"A person is cursed-cho? Then it's a non-believer of witch slayer-cho." The girl get here quickly.

"Yes. after all the people who had that curse are the non-believers, my cousin." He open the door and pause for a moment. "Oh and tell the others about this, and we need to prepare for the arrival of the witch slayers." The girl nodded.

"Alright, then after that we have to act again-cho?"

"Yes," with that the boy went inside leaving the girl outside who whistled then a white dove land on her shoulder.

"I'll be back-cho!" she shouted, then within a blink of an eye she disappear. The boy waited for the girl to disappear then when she does he stand at the and look at the sky.

"He's near, the one who killed him is near." He said, "And the time is just a month away, I hope the witch slayers are fast learners," the boy sighed and sits down. "Hmmm, black order witch slayers huh? Let see, what you can do." With that the boy close his eyes and sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I'm back, I would like to thank for all of you who had review, followed and favorite my story, especially to those who reviewed to me from the very beginning. Thank you so much!**

"Blah, blah."-**Talking**

'blah, blah.'- **THOUGHT**

_Italic- flash backs/dreams_

**"Bold" For spell**

"**_Bold and italic" For telepathy _**

"**BOLD AND CAPITAL LETTERS." For talking to their powers/spells/weapons.**

**Disclaimer: don't own-man.**

**Let the story begin**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Wow, so this is the town of innocence," Lavi said looking at the houses that were filled with decoration and flowers that had marvelous scent that can be considered as a perfume.

"Where are we going Moonlight?" Lenalee ask their guide who is walking beside her.

"I think we should go to the mayor," she said climbing towards Lenalee shoulder.

"Mayor?" Kanda asks, and then suddenly they we're surrounded by some men wearing black cloaks, circling them.

"What the?" Lavi ask surprise when they were surrounded by them and were glaring angrily.

"Shit!" Moonlight cursed they look at her. "I forgot to warn you guys about the CROWS." She said they just look at her confuse.

"Well, well, well, it seems like Moonlight brought some friends," a man stated walking forward at them while smirking evilly,

"Shut the fuck up Leverrier." Moonlight growled. "And how dare you block our way!"

"Why wouldn't I?" the man called Leverrier ask.

"These teenagers here are witch slayers, and the powerful witch slayer has called them!" she shouted earning a gasp from the crowd that were watching and a flinch from the CROWS,

"Well, just because they were called by the Powerful witch slayer, that doesn't mean we can't stop you for a moment." He smirked,

"Bastard!"

"Besides why would we let this young and healthy teenagers pass us and go to the… _freak?_" he ask pressuring the word Freak making the crowd glared at him as well as the witch slayers.

"You damn bastard!" Moonlight shouted, "If it weren't for the master you would be dead by now!"

Leverrier began to laugh. "That won't happen because he'll still save me! Your master is easy to manipulate after all." He laughs. Moonlight gritted her teeth stopping when Kanda suddenly moved forward to the laughing bastard, when he was face to face with the now smirking Leverrier. Kanda punch him directly on the nose. All of them froze when they heard something snapped. Leverrier was lying on the ground grunting in pain holding his bloodied nose, while his men stand in front of Kanda.

"You damn bastard! You should be grateful for what the Powerful Witch Slayer did to you!" Kanda shouted "And you can't call him a freak just because on what you saw about him!" he added while the rest just look at him surprise. Then suddenly one of the townspeople was clapping followed by another then all of them clapped their hands. The trio just looks at them confuse, and then someone cleared his throat behind them. When they all look at their back they saw a man who had a spiky golden hair wearing a tuxedo.

"Mayor," Moonlight called,

"Eh? Mayor?!" Lavi yelled looking at the man up and down.

"Why yes, I'm the town's mayor my name is Reever Wenham." The mayor said reaching his hand out for a hand shake, Lenalee and Lavi smiled and shake hands with him while Kanda just scowled but still shakes hands with him.

"That was impressive," Reever stated looking at the CROWS and Leverrier, who is now standing up, amusedly. "Punching the sheriff straight at the nose,"

"Che, he deserved it," Kanda said smirking while the mayor just laughs.

"Your absolutely right young man, why don't we go to my office and there we could talk." Reever stated walking away with them in a tow, when they left the people stop clapping and went back to their works, giggling, chuckling and smirking.

"By the way why were the people clapping at Kanda when he punches the sheriff?" Lenalee asks walking besides the mayor.

"Well you see, all of us here hate the sheriff together with the CROWS, so we clapped to let us saw you that were happy you punched him." He answered.

"Why don't you do it on your own? You know like punching him?" Lavi asks,

"Well if we could we should have that a long time ago," Reever rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Why didn't you?" Kanda ask, the mayor sighed.

"Because of the CROWS, those men who are supporting him are strong than us after all," He said opening the door to his office, "Please take a seat," he said when they sat down, the mayor put a glass of water in front of them and sat at his chair.

"I've wanted to ask about something," Lavi said the mayor look at him and told him to continue, "What are the CROWS?" he asks the mayor look at them and sighs.

"I hope you aren't going to take it way too deeply on what I'm going to say, but the CROWS are people who didn't believe at the Powerful Witch Slayer." He answered.

"Or rather those who didn't believe at any witch slayers at all." A voice said they all look at the table and saw Moonlight standing on her hind legs.

"EH?!" they all shrieked.

"When did you get there?" Kanda ask,

"How cruel I was here the whole time you just ignored me," the mouse puff her cheeks the mayor laugh.

"Sorry moon, I forgot about you," he said the mouse shakes her head and sat down.

"Anyway just like I said CROWS are people who didn't believe at witch slayers, especially the Powerful Witch Slayer." She continued.

"Why?" Lenalee asks.

"Because they always thought, that you witch slayers are witches comrades." Reever answered.

"What?!" Kanda shouted. "How could they think something like that?"

"That is something we don't know." Reever said.

"How stupid." Lavi muttered, Lenalee nodded

"Anyway," Moonlight stated, looking at the mayor. "Can we stay here for the night? They're tired and it's getting dark." She added looking at the window,

"Why of course you can stay here. We gladly we'll accept them and make them feel comfortable." Reever agreed smiling.

"Thanks, we'll pay you for this." Moonlight said the trio just looks at her,

"um, Moonlight," Lenalee called catching the latter's attention, "We don't have any money to pay." She finished, she just look at them disbelieving then the mayor laugh.

"You don't have to pay us," he said. "We'll let you stay here for free." He said.

"FREE?!" Lavi shrieked,

"Yes, you punch the sheriff, and you were also called by the powerful witch slayer, so why not?"

"It was just a punch." Kanda pointed,

"A punishment punch," Reever said the trio look at each other and sigh with relief.

"I'll take that as a yes." Reever said.

"Thanks a lot mayor." Moonlight thanked him.

"Nah, don't be." He said then after a minute of silence he then said. "Why don't we eat dinner together before you take your rest at the inn?" he suggested the trio look at each other then they nodded.

"Alright, I'll take you to the inn you'll be staying for a while and send someone to take you to the restaurant where we'll eat." With that said they all stand up and walk outside.

* * *

At a cottage meters away from the town

"Damn that witch slayer." Leverrier hissed bandaging his broken nose.

"How about we teach those witch slayers some lesson." One of the CROWS suggested.

"And what do you think we should do to them, Chaoji Han?" Leverrier ask him, the man called Chaoji moved forwards smirking.

"We should beat them up, because I'm sure they can never beat twenty-five people at once." He said they then began to laugh.

"I like your plan." Leverrier smirk then they all went outside their cottage, they all stop when they saw a man wearing a tuxedo and a top hot, looking at them smiling evilly.

"Who are you?" Leverrier asks the man just stand there. Leverrier decide that they should ignore the said man, but before they could the latter began to laugh maniacally.

"What are you laughing at? What do you want?" Leverrier shouted at him.

"I'm here because I would like you to send a message for me to the witch slayers that are staying at your town." the man answered.

"Who are you to order us?" one of the CROWS asks angrily. The man walk forward at them then raises his hand and point at the CROWS who ask him who he was.

"Die." The man said and then suddenly the CROW was pointing at exploded, his organs hanging on the tree branches, the eyes flew and land at the shoulder of his comrade, the rest look at them and surprise that the man was no longer there.

"Die." They heard again and this time behind them after he said that they all exploded leaving their leader alone. The man walks forward, while Leverrier fell to his knees.

"No, please don't." he begged the man just ignored him and raise his index finger at Leverrier forehead then he began to gasped. He look at the ground and began to dig then when he saw some worms he began eat them, alive. The man began to laugh then suddenly he disappeared leaving Leverrier to eat the worms.

* * *

At the restaurant

The witch slayers were having their dinner with the mayor.

"Man this is delicious!" Lavi said stuffing his meal in his mouth.

"Manners Lavi, manners." Lenalee said the red head just rubbed his neck. Their leader just shook his head and eat.

"By the way Kanda, right?" the mayor started looking at the latter.

"Yes."

"I have a question." He pauses for a moment Kanda thought it for a moment then nodded. "When you punched Leverrier earlier you said something about that he shouldn't called the Powerful Witch slayer a freak just because on what he saw at him. How can you said that?" he asks, that question caught the table occupants attention as well as those who heard him.

"Well, it was because when he called the Powerful Witch slayer freak –no offense-," he immediately added because they were glaring at him when he said the word freak. "Made me thought that maybe the powerful witch slayer had some deformation or maybe that the sheriff was mentioning about his ability to kill the witch." He answered,

"The ability to kill the witch?" Reever raises his eye brow.

"Having the ability to kill a witch is not normal to people because for us it is just like a weapon with magic." Lenalee answered Lavi nodded.

"I see," Reever nodded smiling.

"Excuse me mayor can we talk?" Moonlight asks.

"Sure what is it?" Reever asks back.

"Did the master come here?" she looks at the mayor straight in the eye.

"No, why?" Reever denied and asks.

"Well, the people who live meters away from this town are the CROWS right?" Moonlight asks Reever nodded, "then—" however before moonlight could finish her sentence the clock at the restaurant suddenly chimed.

"Shit its midnight!" Moonlight cursed they just look at the mouse confuse. Then suddenly the door open and there entered Leverrier all dirty and bloods on his clothes.

"What the hell?" Lavi asks surprised,

"I got something to tell you Witch slayers." Leverrier said making Lenalee and Lavi stand, Lenalee on the right side of Kanda while Lavi on the left, moonlight stand behind Kanda, then hop to his shoulder. Kanda just look at her.

"I know you don't want to get dirty so I suggest when he began to choke you should have something to cover yourself." She suggested Kanda just raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you want to tell to us?" Lavi ask Kanda snapped to back to them.

"A Witch order me to tell you this. "The time is almost near, the important ingredients is the only thing that is needed. Make sure you get it before us"." Leverrier said making them all confuse but moonlight shock. Then suddenly Leverrier was beginning to choke. Kanda remembering what moonlight said, grab Lavi's clothes and began to pull Lavi in front of him, slowly, Lavi just allowed himself to be pulled, but a little bit hesitated, Kanda just keep on pulling Lavi with his strength. Lavi just look at him confuse, when he was covering all of Kanda's body he stop his pulling then suddenly Leverrier puke but didn't puke anything instead when he puke his body exploded making them scream. The bloods scattered everywhere while the organs flew to Lenalee, Lavi and Reever. The heart and lungs at Lenalee, while stomach and liver at Lavi and the kidneys and the intestine at Reever, they remain frozen, shock and surprise was shown in their faces.

Then Kanda stand up and look at the scene and turned a bit pale when he saw that only the leg were intact and the worms that Leverrier ate were crawling at the floor and the wall, alive.

"The curse of eating the crawling things," Moonlight said.

"You know about this Moonlight?" Lavi asks the latter nodded.

"Yes, the master usually called this 'cursed to die." She answered jumping from Kanda's shoulder to the floor.

"Why cursed to die?" Lenalee ask,

"A witch put a curse to you, but you have to eat insect that can be found in that area then you will exploded after you ate it or delivering their message." She said circling the spot then sighed.

"This is the 23th time I saw these and I'm still not use about this." She muttered then she stand on her hind legs then she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"**Upon the power of the Powerful Witch slayer vested on me I called you," **she stated closing her eyes the trio just looks at her shock when there was a sphere beginning to surround her.

"What the-?" Kanda trailed off when Moonlight opens her eyes.

"**BUBBLES!"** she shouted then a bubbled came in through the window gathering in front of her and went into a human form, her hair was made of pink bubbles, she wears a red top bra and her lower was made of bubbles just in a mermaid tail.

"**WOW, I'M SURPRISE YOU CALLED ME MOON," **the girl said Moonlight pouted.

"**HEY JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T CALLED OR SUMMON YOU A LONG TIME THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO SULKING, BUBBLES."** She stated the girls named bubbles just laugh.

"**ALRIGHT I GET," **she waved her hand dismissively. **"SO LET ME GUESS YOU WANT ME TO CLEAN THIS MESS?" **she guessed pointing at the spot.

"**WELL,**" moonlight embarrassingly said, bubbles just laugh then nodded.

"**Clean!" **she shouted then some of the bubbles in her body went to the wall and floor cleaning it, some went to the crowd and when they were clean it dispersed. The floor and walls were clean spotless from the scene earlier and their clothes were dry and clean looking brand new.

"**THANKS BUBBLES, I OWE YOU ONE."** Moonlight said bubbles just nodded.

"**SURE AND TELL MASTER I SAID HELLO."** With that she dispersed leaving the witch slayer shock and frozen. Moonlight went to Reever and said.

"Can you order someone to bring them back at their inn?" she asks, Reever chuckled and nodded.

* * *

At the inn

"So mind some explanation." Kanda growled sitting on his bed glaring at Moonlight, who is lying down on the table.

"What? I just ask the mayor to have someone you carry back here no need to glare." She stated and looks at the door where the person who brought the three in the room was leaning at. "By the way Marie, thank you and you may take your leave." She thanked and ordered the man called Marie just nodded, bowed and left closing the door.

"That's not what I meant!" Kanda roared, making the mouse flinch and look at the other two who just shrugged. She sighs and looks back at their leader.

"If you mean about the spell I did earlier, then that was something the master taught me." She explained.

"Taught to you? But that was a spell!" Kanda pointed at. "And spells are what the Witches use!

"Ara, didn't you know that Witch Slayer can use spells as well?" she tilt her head on the side, they look at each other.

"How the hell should I know!" Kanda roared.

"Your still new," Moonlight sighed then jump from the table and went to the door, pausing for a minute she looks back at them. "Why don't you get some rest, it'll take us three days to arrive at master's house." She said.

"Hey your avoiding my-" before Kanda could finish he was cut

"What?!"Lavi yelled after processing what Moonlight told them.

"More walking," he whine bowing his head in defeat. They just rolled their eyes and Moonlight left.

"There is something she didn't tell us." Kanda suddenly said, Lenalee look at him and thought for a moment,

"Maybe she's tired, and plan to tell the rest tomorrow?" she guessed looking at their leader, Kanda thought about that and nodded.

"Alright, you two can leave now." He order Lenalee nodded and let with a whining Lavi behind, closing the door. Kanda leaned at his bed head board and slowly fell as sleep.

* * *

Moonlight walk at the hallway of the inn so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice Reever in front of her until he called her.

"Moonlight?" the latter look behind her.

"Oh, mayor," She said then the mayor walk towards her, worriedly.

"Is something wrong? You look troubled." He said, Moonlight just sigh of tiredness then nodded and they walk away from the rooms.

"Yes, apparently this Witch slayer knew nothing about the witches." She said Reever just look shocked.

"Huh? But they look like they knew everything!" he pointed.

"Yes that's what I thought at first but when we were heading here, we talk about the master and the Grand Black Witch," she stated stopping then looks at the mayor with seriousness. "They never knew about the Grand Black Witch," Reever open his mouth to say something but Moonlight beat him.

"Yes, I know that the Grand Black witch can never go beyond the border but still!" she began to shout. "There are other Witch Slayer who knew about him, the knowledge of older Witch Slayer should pass to their apprentices and what more they just kill any witches they encounter!" The man gasped.

"In other words…"

"Yes, they were probably the one who killed some of Topaz's kin and her twin, Dia." She finished, Reever clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Damn! I thought they were different—" however before he could finish his sentence he was cut by a familiar voice.

"It's not their faults, judging from what you guys are talking about it look like they weren't trained and weren't given the knowledge about us witches." It stated they look at front and notice someone was standing there.

"M-" Moonlight started to say but the person just raise his hand.

"No need to Moonlight, I just came here to how much the cursed created a panic," he stated, "But judging from their calm reaction, nothing much happen right?" he guessed smiling the two nodded.

"So what are you going to do about them, Red?" Reever asks, the person called Red step forward however with the black hood covering him, they couldn't see anything except from the smile.

"I'll go visit them, in their dream, and as well trained them." he stated they nodded and Red walk pass them while they bow their head. Red pause for a minute before speaking

"Oh and by you might keep this as a secret, ne?" he look back at them smiling, the two chuckled before nodding. "I'll be on my way then~." He delightfully said skipping in his steps.

The two giggle at his antics.

"He's still a kid," Reever mumbled happily Moonlight nodded.

"What else do you expect from a 15 years old boy?" she pointed.

* * *

At Kanda's room

Kanda was sleeping on his bed, and snap his eyes open when he heard the door creak, he look at the door, narrowing his eyes. On the other side of the door Red was holding the door chuckling quietly.

'He's sharp, and here I thought I could sneak.' He thought. 'Well how about I just disappear.' With that said he raises his hand. Kanda on the other side going forward the door, when he reach the door knob he grab it and open it immediately. He blinks when he saw nothing but an empty hallway.

"What the hell?" he said out loud. Red just chuckled waving his hand in front of Kanda

'Well, that was close.' He thought remembering what happen before Kanda open the door.

* * *

_Flash back_

'_He's sharp, and here I thought I could sneak.' He thought. 'Well how about I just disappear.' With that said he raises his hand taking a deep breath and flinch when he sense Kanda coming closer._

"**Vanish!" **_he whispered then he was covered with glitters and he disappear together with the glitter just in time when Kanda open the door._

_End of flash back_

* * *

Red then entered the room, knowing Kanda wouldn't sense him, while the latter close the door and sigh.

"I worried too much." He said rubbing his fore head and went to bed. Red just sat on the chair near the bed giggling.

"Now then shall we begin?" he ask to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

**TBC**

**Soorrryyy for the wrong grammar, because this story is un-beta after all sooooo sooooorrrrryyyyyyyy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
